Evil Jon
Evil Jon is the evil counterpart of Jon. He is very evil. Here is a list of every evil thing evil Jon has done thus far: * Evil Jon uses the Smart Pistol * Evil Jon plays as H3H3 in Payday 2 * Evil Jon uses the dual wielded Scorpion in BO1 * Evil Jon only plays Athena in KOF14 * Evil Jon beat Cuphead ONLY on easy mode * Evil Jon drinks Pepsi Max * Evil Jon has never purchased Jazz Seeds in Stardew Valley * Evil Jon skips the cut-scenes in Max Payne 1 * Evil Jon used a guide to beat Baba is You * Evil Jon only plays with the sturmgewer, lewis gun, or boys AT rifle * Evil Jon only plays the teleporting tadpole in Crawl * Evil Jon uses the Dying Light Companion App * Evil Jon always uses moon jumps on romhacks * Evil Jon played We Were Here on 2 computers by himself * Evil Jon beat Undertale neutral run, only * Evil Jon preordered the DOOM Eternal Collectors edition and always wears the helmet. He cant even take it off and WILL DIE in 3 to 4 business days * Evil Jon mutes the music in Hotline Miami while playing * Evil Jon only plays as Louis in L4D * Evil Jon block spams * Evil Jon likes Clockwork Mansion in Dishonored 2 * Evil Jon plays OLDTV and ONLY types the colors * Evil Jon doesnt play Quake Live * Evil Jon always brags about his winner winner chicken dinners * Evil Jon regularly streams Fortnite * Evil Jon thinks Quake Champions was pretty good * Evil Jon did not feel like beating Obra Dinn * Evil Jon is still playing the Sims 4 * Evil Jon still plays Terraria * Evil Jon has never, and never wants to go bowling in Tower Unite * Evil Jon's favorite Battlefield game is Battlefield 1 * Evil Jon bought cosmetics in Portal 2 * Evil Jon regularly goes on CS:GO Key Roulettes * Evil Jon likes the Red Eclipse OST * Evil Jon does NOT like Scott in Monster Prom * Evil Jon likes the Dying Light OST * Evil Jon's favorite BTD game is BTD:Battles * Evil Jon mutes the audio in LISA when Work Harder turns on * Evil Jon does not spam DRAGULAAA when getting top squad * Evil Jon listens to the Golden Rhino's station on JSR Live * Evil Jon skips all the BONUS SODAS in Soda Drinker Pro * Evil Jon payed actual physical money to watch Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale 2, a completely made up movie that does not exist, in theaters * Evil Jon HATES this video https://youtu.be/hZeeVYkAdFw * Evil Jon only takes fat juul rips * Evil Jon only plays Raptor in Lethal League * Evil Jon does not watch reviewbrah * Evil Jon thinks that a kg of feathers is lighter than a kg of steel * Evil Jon was excited when they added the Office back to netflix * Evil Jon only wants to watch anime english dubs * Evil Jon hits his dogs in Minecraft, and doesn't apologize * Evil Jon uses the Repose Mod in Minecraft * Evil Jon used the Vindicator before it was patched in Double Action Boogaloo * Evil Jon plays Vanilla L4D2 * Evil Jon plays Jalopy and doesn't even have fun what the heck * Evil Jon does not accept any gift copies of Bad Rats * Evil Jon prefers the Epic Game's Store * Evil Jon regularly posts on the steam discussion board * Evil Jon pull up the bomb manual on his phone in keep talking and nobody explodes * Evil Jon Livestreamed the ending of Getting Over it with Bennet Foddy * Evil Jon does not like the rebar in Death Road to Canada * Evil Jon is excitedly waiting for Dead Island 2 * Evil Jon likes the story in Dying Light * Evil Jon favorite heist is Car Shop * Evil Jon beat both portal games with walkthroughs * Evil Jon ALWAYS brings the armor case on heists * Evil Jon funds the Joja Mart in Stardew Valley * Evil Jon has played Minish Cap * Evil Jon plays vanilla Garry's Mod * Evil Jon bought the SFV Fighter's pass * Evil Jon thinks that Max Payne 3 is the best in the series * Evil Jon thinks that Half Life Deathmatch Source is a downgrade * Evil Jon's favorite DOOM game is DOOM 3 * Evil Jon likes the plot of Destiny * Evil Jon already has a Park Map * Evil Jon does not have any silver crucifixes * Evil Jon is NOT completely healthy * It has been 3 to 4 business days, Evil Jon is now dead * Evil Jon hogs the Caravan of Joy * Evil Jon let Clarissa die in Oxenfree * Evil Jon's second favorite game is Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball * Evil Jon thinks that Devolver's E3 presentation was just ok * Evil Jon plays Youtuber's Life * Evil Jon is best friends with rickyg * Evil Jon still watches Tobuscus * Evil Jon uses Bing * Evil Jon owns VR and doesn't play Beat Saber * Evil Jon bought and played Banner Saga 2 without playing the first one * Evil Jon only plays as Sans Mii Gunner * Evil Jon plays the Marine in Enter the Gungeon * Evil Jon immediately shoots the Boss at the end of MGS3 * Evil Jon still plays GTA Online * Evil Jon's youtube inspiration is Vanoss Gaming * Evil Jon does not want to play Hotline Milwaukee * Evil Jon wonders if he's the only one * Is he? * Evil Jon wasn't even sad when playing "my last course :'(" in Trackmania Nations Forever * Evil Jon doesn't use the phalanx * Evil Jon does not like the taste of the delicious Kirkland purified water * Evil Jon doesn't understand why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch * Evil Jon loves to ONLY play Eddy in TEKKEN 7 * Evil Jon likes to send a claimed Discord Nitro Gift link to unfortunate Discord users * Evil Jon unironically watches the Annoying Orange * Evil Jon always bets All-In on swords on SaltyBet * Evil Jon actual likes playing TF2 with Jsiel * Evil Jon doesn't even like Geese Howard * Evil Jon enjoys going to GameStop to ask Rodrigo for FIFA 19 * Evil Jon thinks the r/askreddit youtube channel is funny * Evil Jon wholeheartedly believes Devil May Cry 2 is the definitive better game in the series * Evil Jon still thinks Waluigi will make it into smash ultimate as a fighter * Evil Jon truly believes Ryan Gosling dies at the end of Drive * Evil Jon thinks Matt's reviews are bad * Evil Jon likes to keep the bitrate on Voice Calls at 0 * Evil Jon has a full team of Dunsparce on Pokemon * Evil Jon still uses MySpace but is not even friends with the creator of MySpace * Evil Jon plays League of Legends religiously And finally... Evil Jon's most dastardly deed.. Evil Jon's favorite game is Kreedz Climbing